The invention relates to imaging devices and input devices.
There are a variety of applications of digital imaging sensors such as CCD and CMOS sensors. One application is document or other still image scanning. Another application is video capture. Yet another is cursor control for graphical displays on computers.
An optical mouse is type of cursor control device for computers. It enables users to position a cursor in a graphical display. It has image sensor arrays that capture instances of image samples of a surface under the mouse as the mouse moves over that surface. To control cursor movement, a software driver for the device calculates the relative change in position of the mouse by correlating image samples from successive instances of image samples captured by a sensor array. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,400.
The invention provides an integrated cursor controlxe2x80x94image capture device and related applications. One aspect of the invention is an integrated optical scanner and cursor control device. This device includes an image sensor used to capture instances of image data from which direction of movement of the device can be derived for controlling position of a cursor. In addition, the image sensor captures instances of image data from which a composite image comprised of image samples from the instances of image data can be constructed.
Another aspect of the invention is an integrated optical scanner and cursor control device comprising a linear image array for capturing an image of an object as the device is moved over the object; one or more image sensors for detecting x-y position of the device; and a light source for illuminating a surface below the device. In one implementation, these elements are enclosed in a computer mouse shaped enclosure. The device is in communication with a processor that correlates the image data captured in one (or more) of the image sensors to determine the relative position of image data captured as the user moves the device over a surface. The processor uses correlation to determine x-y positioning of the device for cursor control and for stitching together images from the linear array to create a two dimensional image scan.